


Gender Bender

by mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Cas, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala/pseuds/mishas_assbutts_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets turned into a girl by a witch's spell. Dean and Sam have to figure out how to change him back, but the cure is rather unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Bender

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sequel to my other fic, Round One

Sam had just gotten word of a witch on a rampage who was putting spells on damn near everyone in the town. Dean was too busy trying not to reminisce about the aftermath of the vampire hunt, when he and Castiel had…yeah, he wasn’t gonna think about that. 

“You do realize that this witch could potentially be more powerful than anything you have dealt with before?” asked Cas as he paced around the living room.

“Yeah, but we’re still gonna have to gank the bitch to get everything back to normal. Occupational hazard, Cas,” Dean said, “Besides, we have you. And I seriously doubt that she’s more powerful than the demons we’ve dealt with in the past.”

Castiel shook his head, not offering any encouragement on the matter. “It’s dangerous, and I don’t want to end up losing you or Sam to a witch who has more power than you bargained on. Something tells me that she has been communicating with spirits and demons, that she has more power than most of her kind.”

“Okay, Cas, you win,” said Dean with a hint of a laugh in his voice. “Sammy, we’re gonna need to pack the demon gear, too. Cas thinks this bitch might be dealing with demons on the side.”

“Alright,” came Sam’s reply, “everything is still in the trunk anyway. You never emptied it out from the last demon hunt.”

“Well, that’s one less hassle we have to deal with then,” Dean said, chuckling. He forgot that they hadn’t cleaned out Baby’s trunk, and with the possibility of demons, he wasn’t complaining.

“I assume that I will be riding with you, then?” asked Castiel as Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala.

“Yup. Trust me, it’s gonna be a hell of a lot easier if you aren’t zapping around in that strange angel-mojo thing you do. You ready, Sammy?” Dean half-yelled.

“Yeah, and I’m right behind you. No need to shout,” Sam grumbled as he made his way to the door.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

~

The fight had gone well. Dean and Sam had managed to take down the demon, leaving Castiel to deal with the witch. The only problem was…Cas had been turned into a girl. He was still an angel, but the now female form of his vessel was much smaller than the baggy suit, tie, and trench coat he always wore. 

“I think I should go back to the bunker and try to find some more…suitable clothes. These are rather large,” Cas said, her voice much higher pitched.

“Good idea,” Dean said, “you don’t want to end up showing off everything to the town.”

“There is no one else here, Dean. I don’t understand what you meant by that statement,” Cas said, obviously confused.

“It’s just an expression,” said Sam, “just hurry up and get back to the bunker, okay?”

Cas disappeared, leaving Sam and Dean by themselves. The two of them looked at each other, wondering what the hell they were gonna do with the suddenly transgender angel.

“Um, Dean, I hate to break it to you, but there aren’t any girl’s size clothes at the bunker…and I’m not about to go out and try to buy something that will fit him. I mean, her. This is going to be so damn confusing,” Sam said.

“Look, all we have to do right now is go back to the bunker. I’m sure that Cas will find something that will fit. She’s not gonna walk around the bunker naked,” Dean said reassuringly, “besides, I still have a box of my old clothes. Some of those might fit her.”

“Okay, but then we have another problem: how the hell do we change her back into a he? You saw what she looked like, for God’s sake! And I haven’t forgotten the aftermath of that vampire hunt.”

Dean blushed, embarrassed that Sam had heard the results of his brain and Cas being alone in the same room. “I thought we agreed to never mention that.” He started to make his way over to the Impala.

“Look, all I’m saying is that the amount of sexual tension between you and Cas was bad enough before! Now it’s probably gonna be about ten times worse!” Sam shouted, startling some birds that were roosting in the decrepit old barn next to them. “I’m not gonna deal with it all the time!”

“Sammy, just shut up and get in the car. We can deal with this later. Right now, I just want to get home, make sure Cas has something that at least remotely fits, and drown everything in enough beer to flood the bunker, okay?”

Sam shook his head, knowing it was pointless to try and argue with Dean. He slid into the passenger seat and shut the door as Dean fired up the engine. “Let’s go home,” he said.

~

“Cas, you here?” Dean yelled as he walked into the bunker. “Look, I know this whole gender-swap, now-your-clothes-don’t-fit thing is kind of embarrassing, but I really don’t give a fuck about what gender you are or how you look.”

Cas slowly peaked out around the edge of the door that lead into Dean’s room. She had managed to find his old clothes box, as she was wearing a flannel that was pretty beat up and an old AC DC t-shirt that he hadn’t worn in years. Despite the smaller size of the clothes, they were still huge on her.

God, that is hot…wait a minute, what the hell am I doing?!? Dean thought to himself as Cas slowly made her way into the main room, obviously uncertain about wearing his clothes and probably feeling swamped.

“Dean, these clothes are still rather…large,” Cas said, lifting her arms to reveal copious amounts of fabric hanging off of her. Dean caught himself staring openly, his eyes roaming over her body, imagining what she looked like beneath all that fabric. He blushed furiously and cleared his throat, realizing that he was probably making Cas even more uncomfortable.

“Um, we’re uh…we’re gonna have to get you some new clothes.” It was taking every ounce of self-control that Dean had to keep himself from staring at her. Thankfully, Sam walked in right on cue, dispelling the tension and providing something else for Dean to concentrate on.

“Well, well, well, Cas. Looking good in my brother’s old clothes,” Sam teased. Dean glared at him, trying to get him onto another topic before either of them said something they would regret. Sam laughed at the look on Dean’s face, saying, “Just be sure to put some music on this time around, okay? Like I said, just because I’m sick of the sexual tension doesn’t mean that I want to hear the end result.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean mumbled. Unfortunately for him, his brain was racing around at about 500 miles per hour, and all of the thoughts were heading straight to his dick. “Sorry,” he muttered as he pushed past Cas into his room. He shut the door and sat on the bed, trying to figure out exactly what was going on between him and Cas. 

“Is everything okay?” Cas asked, making Dean jump. He realized that she must have either snuck in when he wasn’t paying attention, or mojo-ed her way into his room.

“No, everything is not okay!” he snapped. “I’m sorry, Cas, I shouldn’t have done that. It’s just…what is this? What the fuck is going on between us? I…I feel like the last time, after the vampire hunt, was just a one-time thing and…oh for fuck’s sake, I’m turning this into a fucking chick flick!”

“Are you trying to say that you want this to be something more than a one-night stand, as you humans call it?” Cas asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

“Y-yeah. I think so…” Dean trailed off as he turned to look at Cas. His eyes were focused on her lips as he leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle at first, but quickly grew in intensity, with Dean maneuvering Castiel so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him. “Are you sure that you want this?” he asked, breaking off the kiss.

“Yes.”

That was all the encouragement that Dean needed as he ran his tongue along Castiel’s lips, seeking entrance. She obliged, and as their tongues slid across each other, Dean laid Cas back on the mattress. 

“This doesn’t work too well with clothes on, Dean,” Cas said as she snaked her hands up under his shirt. He quickly shrugged off his flannel and tossed his t-shirt to the floor, quickly followed by his jeans and boxers. His next priority was going to be getting Cas out of his old clothes, but when he looked back to her after removing his pants, she was already naked.

“Holy shit, you’re beautiful,” Dean whispered as he climbed on top of Cas. He was already hard, and he ached to be inside of her. Not yet, he told himself, not until I really show Cas how I feel.

He leaned down, kissing Cas passionately on the lips, steadily making a trail of kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, exploring every curve of her skin. He worked his way down to her breasts, circling each nipple with his tongue. 

“Dammit, Dean, just fuck me already,” Cas moaned. 

“You’re sure?” Dean asked.

“For God’s sake, would I be naked underneath you if I wasn’t?”

That was all that Dean needed to line himself up with her entrance and push in. He stilled himself to give Cas some time to adjust to his size, and at Cas’s command of “move” he began to thrust in and out.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Dean groaned as his hips began to move of their own accord, slowly picking up the pace. Cas was thrusting up to meet him, sending him deeper than he thought he could have gone and setting every one of his nerves on fire. He could tell that if he kept this up, he wasn’t going to last very long, and he wanted to make sure that Cas came first. He slowed his thrusts and reached down to rub her clit.

“Oh…fuck, yes,” came Castiel’s breathy moans. He picked up the speed of his hand, wanting to drive her over the edge right then and there. “Oh, shit, I’m…I’m gonna – FUCK!”

Dean rode out her orgasm, coming inside of her as she clenched around him. “Holy…shit,” he said, pulling out. Cas put a hand on his cheek, and he realized that the hand felt different. He opened his eyes to find Cas back to his normal, male self, scruff and all.

“What the hell? I thought you were stuck as a girl?” Dean asked incredulously.

“I was. I suppose that sexual intercourse was the antidote for the spell, and for some reason, I’m not surprised,” Cas said, “However, I think that we should put on clothes and join the rest of society.”

“How the fuck do you intend on explaining this?” asked Dean as he put his clothes back on.

“I was just going to tell him the truth. We had sex and my vessel reverted to its original state,” Cas stated as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

“Fine, whatever,” Dean muttered as he walked to the door.

The two of them left the room to join Sam, and they were greeted with the sight of Sam sitting on the couch with about four beer bottles sitting around him and on the floor.

“Didn’t I ask you guys to put on some music the next time?” he asked, obviously disgruntled. The only response that came from Dean and Cas was a laugh.


End file.
